Right Beside You
by ShiningAura
Summary: Something was wrong with Jade, but Ludwig didn't know what. Why was he so quiet and depressed now? Why hadn't he used his given power to hop between the Pokemon world and the human world? Ludwig was determined to find out. PMD GTI story NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

**Just a little something I thought up.**

It was a crystal clear night. The stars that dotted the navy-blue sky were perfectly visible, not a cloud in sight. At this hour most pokemon in Post Town were nuzzled in their beds fast asleep, but one pokemon was awake to marvel at this gorgeous scene. A lone Oshawott was sitting on the hill watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. The sea otter pokemon loved it up here. The view was absolutely breathtaking. To think that it would've been lost forever if he and his partner hadn't destroyed the Bittercold. Well in all fairness the credit really goes to his partner alone seeing as he was the only one who could even get close enough to the Bittercold in order to destroy it as he was in fact a human transformed into a pokemon, so the negative feelings the Bittercold fed on hardly affected him at all. All the young Oshawott could do was stay back struggling to breathe.

It's been just over two months now since he went to the Worldcore to make his wish, and now his partner is able to freely travel between the Human world and the Pokemon world. Though strangely from what the Sea Otter could recall his partner never used this power, not even once. The Oshawott asked his partner about this, but he always said that he preferred it here, and that his family aren't worried. At first the Oshawott believed him, but in hindsight, something seemed...forced about this statement. In fact, his partner hasn't been the same since coming back. The Oshawott sighed and lied down on the grass, not taking his eyes off the starry sky.

_Jade...what's wrong with you? _He wondered sadly for about the fiftieth time that day.

The young pokemon remembered it like it was yesterday. He had witnessed his partner, a Snivy just...fall from the sky one day, on his way to meet Quagsire about buying some land in order to create Paradise. The Oshawott had dashed to where he fell, and all though a bit dazed the Snivy was miraculously mostly unharmed. The Oshawott thought that the might have suffered from somesort of head trauma at first, seeing as the Snivy seemed surprised that The sea Otter could talk. The Snivy then introduced himself as Jade and made the shocking revelation that he was in fact human. The Oshawott was so intrigued by this pokemon that he ended up being late for the meeting. However with Jade's help the duo managed to get to the meeting place before Quagsire gave up and went home. Jade even agreed to help the Oshawott build Paradise. The Oshawott asked Jade if he would like to give him a nickname. Jade thought about it for a moment and said:

"You kind of look like a Ludwig to me."

Ludwig actually wasn't sure why he made that request any more, but he wasn't about to take it back now. He like the name Jade gave him. He enjoyed building Paradise with Jade bit by bit, and enjoyed being a part of The Believers, along with Emolga Dunsparce, Virizion, Umbreon, Espeon and a fair fewother pokemon which they had recruited over time.

Jade was...special though. Not the romantic kind special..._thank goodness_ but a different kind. Ludwig couldn't quite put his paw on it though.

Ever since the day they met Ludwig knew Jade as a warm-hearted pokemon, probably the kindest pokemon he's ever met, and their weren't many of those at the time. Then again Jade was originally human. Jade was always smiling and always willing and able to help a pokemon who needed it. He was also very forgiving. Though he did have a tendency to not think before speaking. Ludwig couldn't count how many times Jade earned a knock to the head by Gurdurr every time he let something thoughtless slip. Ludwig smiled at the memories. Jade always felt so bad if he offended someone and would apologise endlessly. That's what Ludwig loved most about his partner. Jade never went out of his way to hurt anyone.

But since coming back from the human world, he just wasn't _that_ Jade anymore. Sure he still smiled, but that smile always seemed forced, as if something was bothering him. Everyone, Ludwig included had asked if there was anything wrong, but Jade kept insisting that he was fine, fake smile and all. It was as if his best friend hadn't come back at all. Only his shell came back. Ludwig was really starting to worry. He was scared...scared that he was losing his precious partner.

"Ludwig?"

The Oshawott immediately shot up, startled by the sudden voice behind him. He hadn't expected anyone to be out and about at this late hour. He turned around to see Emolga standing near the steps rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What in the world are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked with a yawn.

Ludwig gave Emolga a smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Dunsparce is snoring again." said Emolga simply. "Thought I'd go for a walk til he quietens down a bit"

Ludwig laughed. How such a young Pokemon (The youngest on the team) could snore so loudly was beyond him.

"I think I can guess why you're out here." said Emolga his voice now filled with sympathy. "You're still worried about Jade right.?"

Ludwig's smile faded slightly.

"What gave it away?"

Emolga sat next to him.

"Well he's all you think about now." he said with a laugh. "Come on Ludwig, Jade keeps telling you he's fine. Can't you just take his word for it?"

"But that's the thing!" cried Ludwig. "He is NOT fine! He's just saying he is! I can tell! He just doesn't have that same...spark you know."

"Look I'm worried too." Emolga admitted. "But we can't keep pushing him. All we can do right now is be there for him, and once he's ready to talk to us we'll listen, Ok? Sound like a plan?"

Ludwig lowered his head.

"I'm more than worried. I'm...I'm scared. Jade is scaring me, Emolga."

Emolga seemed surprised by this.

"What do you mean?"

Ludwig remained silent, afraid that if he tried to speak again he would just burst into tears. He heard Emolga sigh and stand up, obviously getting that Ludwig wasn't gonna answer him.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me" he said in fake annoyance. "But, hey you really should head back home and try to get some sleep, because I don't want to see anyone yawning when were building Paradise you hear?"

Ludwig let out a little laugh.

"Yeah okay, see you tomorrow."

"Same to you." said Emolga then he went down the hill, leaving the Oshawott alone once more. Ludwig sighed. He stood up and made his way back to Paradise. He glanced at the currently empty shops. There was an empty space next to Gurdurr's shop right where Victini's V-wheel used to be. Since the V-wave season ended a month ago. Victini packed up and went back to where ever he hung out when the V-waves stopped. Ludwig Kind of missed him, and hoped he would come back next year.

Ludwig finally made it back to his small house. He went inside and sat on his bed. The Sea Otter glanced at the slender green form, fast asleep on the bed next to him. Another thing that Worried Ludwig was that Jade often seemed pained in his sleep. He certainly hasn't been sleeping soundly recently. Ludwig sighed sadly and lied down to try and get at least a few hours sleep, but couldn't stop glancing at his partner.

_Jade...I want to help you. Please let me help you._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity**

**Chapter 2**

The morning sun shone through the windows of Ludwig and Jade's home. Ludwig tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Go awaaaay sun." he moaned, rolling on to his other side. He was normally really good at getting up in the morning, but he being up rather late last night has it's repercussions. Within moments Ludwig sat up and yawned loudly.

"I better get up, or Emolga won't let me hear the end of it." he muttered.

Ludwig got to his feet and walked up to his still sleeping partner. He was curled up into a neat ball, his tail covered nearly all of his face. He seemed a _little_ calmer than last night, but still squirmed slightly every once in a while.

"Hey, time to get up Jade." said Ludwig, giving Jade a little shake.

Jade muttered something which sounded like: "Yeah, okay." but Ludwig couldn't be sure he went to get their team bag and patiently waited for his partner wake himself up. Jade groggily got to his feet then headed outside without a word. Concerned, Ludwig followed him.

"Hey, whatever happen to "Good Morning."? He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jade stopped and glanced Ludwig. His eyes seemed sad and tired. Ludwig shuddered. He never saw that look on Jade before.

"Errr...Good morning. Sorry I guess I'm still half-asleep." said Jade with an awkward grin.

_There's that fake smile again. _Ludwig thought sadly.

Jade and Ludwig made their to the Paradise Center and met up with Emolga, Dunsparce and Virizion.

"Hey guys!" said Ludwig cheerfully. "So eerrrr...sorry who's turn was it today?"

The Believers were now getting so many recruits that in order for everyone to help, the main members agreed to start taking turns to go to a dungeon with Jade and Ludwig. That was one of the disadvantages of having so many members. Ludwig had been so worried about Jade lately that he had forgotten to keep track.

"Hmmm...Dunspace's wasn't it?" said Virizion.

"Huh? You sure?" asked a confused Dunsparce. "I could've sworn Keldeo was before me and Emolga went yesterday."

"No, no, wait I remember now" laughed Virizion a little sheepishly. "It's Espeon's turn. I'm positive."

"Guys, guys, I do _not _need this so early in the morning!" Jade groaned. "Let's just take Virizion's word for it before my head explodes."

"Okay...I'll go find Espeon then." said Dunsparce hopping away.

Ludwig glanced at Jade, who was just staring at his feet with a wistful look on his face. He obviously didn't know that his partner was looking at him, otherwise he would be trying to pull another fake smile on him. Ludwig sighed.

_He's not normally like this. _He thought to himself. _I don't know what's bothering him, but it must be REALLY bothering him today._

Ludwig had decided. Despite what Emolga told him last night he felt that he really needed to get Jade to talk to him about his problem. The longer he put this off the harder it will be. Ludwig to a deep breath and turned to his partner.

_Ok, this is it! It's now or never!_

"Hey Jade..." he started.

Jade jumped slightly. He had obviously been lost in his thoughts. He turned his attention to Ludwig.

"Y...yeah?"

Ludwig took quick glances at everyone. Virizion seemed curious about what Ludwig had on his mind. Emolga, on the other hand apparently figured it out as he was now making slashing motions with his paw across his neck and had a look in his eyes that said: _"Don't go there!" _But Ludwig ignored it.

"Can I talk to you over there for a sec?"

Jade gave Ludwig a _very_ wary look.

"Why?"

Ludwig sighed tiredly. He should have known that Jade would know what was coming. He had tried to get him to spill the beans for some time now, but Ludwig wasn't about to give up. It was too late for that anyway. His partner was expecting an answer.

"Just come on." said Ludwig a little more forcefully than he intended.

Jade's face grew stern, making Ludwig shrink back slightly. It was a look that Jade had never given him before.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of them." said Jade icily.

"Errr...now now, boys..." said Virizion obviously sensing an argument coming on.

Emolga was still making the same motions, but was now muttering something which sounded a lot like: _"shutupshutupshutup!"_ over and over. Again, Ludwig ignored him. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get this out in the open. It no longer mattered to him that they weren't somewhere private. Ludwig locked his eyes with Jade's.

"Something's bothering you." he said simply. "Ever since you came back from the human world, something's been bothering you. I think it's time we talked about it."

Jade sighed exasperatedly.

"Ludwig we've _been_ through this!"

Ludwig wasn't about to let Jade of the hook. Not this time. At least not easily. He could see Jade shaking slightly, though whether it was from fear or annoyance, he couldn't be sure.

"Just tell me!" pressed Ludwig. "Then we can put this whole matter behind us already."

"There's nothing to tell!" shouted Jade. "Stop butting in!"

"I'm not trying to!" Ludwig all but shouted back. He immediately regretted it. He was trying to help after all, but yelling at his friend wasn't going to do it. "I'm...I'm just..."

"Worried I know!" said Jade, anger now fully evident in his voice. "But you don't need to be alright? I'm Fine! _Nothing_ is wrong with me! And there never will be!"

"Then why aren't you using your power to go back to the human world to visit your friends and family?!" cried Ludwig. Then a realization hit him.

Ludwig mentally kicked himself for not seeing it before. "Is...is this about them?"

Jade looked like he got hit in the head by a beach ball. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Ludwig knew that he just scored a looked stunned by the exchange that just happened. Emolga was now in the middle of a face-palm. Ludwig took one step towards Jade.

"What ha..." but before he could finish his sentence he found himself getting smacked in the face by a leafy hand, causing him to stumble.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

The entire Paradise Center was now deathly silent, aside from a couple of terrified shouts from the Timburr, who were unfortunate enough to just be coming outside the moment Jade snapped. Virizion and Emolga were frozen on the spot, mouths agape. Even Scraggy who was in the middle of preparing his stall seemed shocked. Ludwig rubbed his sore cheek staring at Jade, who was now just standing there staring back, panting. Ludwig thought he was in some kind of bad dream. Jade never struck at him before no matter how angry he got. Ludwig had most definitely struck a nerve there. He was starting to regret being so pushy. Then after a few more agonizing seconds Jade just ran off towards Post Town, very nearly running over Dunsparce and Espeon in the process.

"Jade wait!" cried Ludwig. He was about to pursue him but Virizion blocked his path.

"Ludwig, I think you should just drop it for now." she said firmly.

"I'll say!" cried Emolga angrily. "I told you not to push him! Now look what's happened?!"

Before Ludwig could say any thing Espeon rushed to the group looking utterly confused.

"What in the name of Arceus was that all about?!"

"Ask him!" growled Emolga, pointing an accusing finger at Ludwig. Espeon glanced at Ludwig then her eyes widened.

"Hey are you okay?"

Ludwig was confused at first but then figured that a bruise must already be starting to form on his cheek.

"I'm fine." he said quietly. "Jade didn't mean it. He was just upset."

The threesome informed Espeon and Dunsparce of what they had missed. Dunsparce looked saddened and concerned while Espeon just sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm with Emolga on this one." she said facing Ludwig sadly. "You really should've just let it go. Jade clearly wasn't ready to talk about it."

"What was I supposed to do?!" snapped Ludwig. "Just let him just wallow in woe-is-me self-pity forever?!"

"Ludwig I...I'm not saying that." said Espeon looking shocked That Ludwig would suggest such a thing.

Ludwig sighed then looked at his feet, ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to snap at Espeon like that. He _certainly_ get Jade all upset.

"I'm sorry, Espeon. It's just...I'm...I'm really worried. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not." said Virizion gently. "But sometimes you just have to be patient."

Ludwig continued to stare at his feet for a few moments then sadly looked up at the group.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but I can't leave him like this I'm gonna go look for him."

"Are you sure you wanna do that right now?" asked Emolga. "Something tells me Jade won't be too thrilled to see you so soon after that."

"Jade is my best friend. I've got to apologise to him at least." said Ludwig. "You guys go ahead without us. This may take all day."

And with that Ludwig headed towards Post Town in pursuit of his partner.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
